1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of transforming content thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for detecting an image capable of including security information from an image included in content and deleting the security information from the image or transforming the security information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent development of electronic technology, an electronic apparatus such as a smartphone includes various types of sensors and reinforces a security function by using these various types of sensors. In particular, a security function is realized by using bio-information of a user in order to easily reinforce security and disable the security.
Attempts to hack this security function have been made, in particular, a high-resolution image has been acquired due to the development of a camera sensor technology. Also, bio-information of a user included in the high-resolution image has been identified so as to disable a security function. In particular, Social Network Service (SNS) has been invigorated due to the development of communication technology, and thus, content including a high-resolution image has been easily shared, thereby sharing security information included in the shared image.
There has been developed technology that transforms content into low capacity content and then provides the low-capacity content when sharing the content so as to make personal information included in a high-resolution image difficult to be identified.